


Homo ideonellis

by Clair_Vermillon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Fiction, Other, Philosophy, Post-Apocalypse, Science Fiction, Worldbuilding, and lot of trash, bacterias, ideonella sakaiensis, microbs
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clair_Vermillon/pseuds/Clair_Vermillon
Summary: Krótkie opowiadanie sci-fi zainspirowane odkryciem Ideonelli sakaiensis.





	Homo ideonellis

**Author's Note:**

> I may translate it into English, but it will take me some time, sorry guys!

W tym świecie jesteś tym co jesz. Bakterie żyjące w twoich wnętrznościach mają wpływ na funkcjonowanie twojego mózgu. A także na samopoczucie, charakter czy zachowanie. Czegokolwiek nie zjesz na tym świecie, nie pozostanie to bez konsekwencji. Zawsze stanie się to elementem twojego ciała czy tego chcesz czy nie. Kiedy doszło do katastrofy niewielu się tym przejmowało. A potem ludzie zaczęli jeść plastik.

  
W latach dwudziestych Ziemia umierała. Były dwie drogi wyjścia. Pierwsza wymagała połączenia sił mieszkańców planety – należało przeprowadzić konieczne ograniczenia dla państw i koncernów, zmienić prawa w celu zachowania przyrody, zaprzestać wyrębu lasów a zamiast tego rozpocząć nasadzania drzew, najlepiej różnorodnych gatunków. A i to dopiero początek. Jednakże z tą drogą był pewien problem – ktoś powiedziałby, że była zwyczajnie upierdliwa. I nieopłacalna, szczególnie dla tych, którzy szukając szybkiego zarobku co jakiś czas podpalali wysypiska śmieci. Któż może ich winić, przecież tylko chcieli przeżyć w tym cholernie ciężkim świecie.  
Drugą drogę otworzyli nam Wtajemniczeni, zwani przez niektórych adeptami sztuk diabelskich. Spotkali się z ogromną nienawiścią i potępieniem, a wszystko to ponieważ chcieli ingerować w odgórnie ustalony porządek rzeczy. Zapragnęli przyspieszyć przebieg ewolucji. A co gorsza, udało im się tego dokonać.

  
Zaczęło się niewinnie – ot grupa studentów na wycieczce po wysypisku znalazła nieznany wcześniej mikroorganizm mogący trawić polietyleny. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie rozpoczęto także badania nad drobną ćmą, Motylicą, przez pszczelarzy uważaną za szkodnika i pasożyta. Jej larwy posiadały tą samą zdolność do trawienia plastiku co wspomniany wcześniej mikroorganizm pochodzący z wysypiska śmieci w mieście Sakai (Japonia). Okazało się, że obydwaj ci posłańcy zostali dotknięci ręką bogini – Ideonelli sakaiensis, za której to czczenie tyle gromów spadło ze wszelkich stron na Wtajemniczonych. Była to zagadkowa bakteria wchodząca w skład obydwu wspomnianych wcześniej systemów i choć nie były one jedynymi o zdolnościach do trawienia plastiku, to właśnie obecność Ideonelli oraz późniejsze badania jej poświęcone wywarły największy wpływ na rozwój nauki, a co za tym idzie - rozwój człowieka.

  
Ideonellę postrzegano jako wybawienie, dar mogący uchronić ludzkość od niechybnej zagłady. Rozpoczęto próby jej rozmnożenia w warunkach laboratoryjnych, obserwowano jej zależność od wysokości temperatury, badano jej wytwory, spisywano rezultaty. Początkowo nie były zadowalające. Mimo że ludzkość otrzymała dar, nie była z niego zachwycona, a wszystko przez to, że jej bogini była zwyczajnie za wolna. Powolnie rosła, pożywiała się i rozmnażała. Potrzebowała stałej wysokiej temperatury aby mogła zadomowić się w środowisku na dobre. Jednak zanim jej koloniom udałoby się osiągnąć optymalne tempo rozwoju nie byłoby o co (a raczej dla kogo) walczyć. Świat może by ocalał, ale nie homo sapiens. A na pewno nie w obecnej swej formie. Dlatego nasi rodziciele opierając się na wynikach badań nad niepozorną Motylicą i widząc, że w jej wnętrznościach żyje bogini, sami zapragnęli jej wewnątrz swych ciał. Z początku oczywiście sądzono, że chcą nią obdarzyć tylko większe wielokomórkowe organizmy, ale wkrótce ich chciwość i pycha wyszła na jaw. Tak doszło do kolejnego podziału przedstawicieli ludzkości na tych, którzy wspierali Wtajemniczonych oraz podążali w ich ślady, oraz na Naturalistów popierających odwieczny porządek rzeczy.

  
W międzyczasie powstała mikstura. Regularnie ją spożywając mogłeś mieć nadzieję, że Ideonella wybierze twoje jelita na swoje lokum. Albo obdarzyła cię łaską albo nie, to już inna sprawa. Naturaliści byli oczywiście temu przeciwni i rozpoczęli szarżę przeciwko bałwochwalcom wyznającym Ideonellę. Tak doszło do kolejnych podziałów wśród przedstawicieli ludzkości, a każdy kto się przyznał, że przyjął nieczystą boginię do swego wnętrza, mógł być pewien, że zostanie odtrącony przez najbliższych, a nawet otrzyma od nich cios w żołądek na pożegnanie. Naturaliści byli ostatnimi, którzy wrócili do cyklu. Ostatnimi przedstawicielami homo sapiens.

  
Ich śmierć zawsze była bolesna. Zewsząd otaczani toksynami nie mogli w żaden sposób ich strawić. Plastikowe włókna obecne w wodzie i pożywieniu odkładały się w jelitach z wolna zapychając je od środka. Zostawały tam już na zawsze i nie mogąc się rozłożyć, zatruwały cały organizm. Tylko nieliczni, którzy jakimś cudem zostali obdarzeni dotykiem bogini, choć nigdy nie przyjęli jej z własnej woli, wytwarzali dziwną alergię na skórze – plastikowy pancerz, po zdarciu odkrywający żywe ciało buchające szkarłatem krwi.

  
W ciągu tych kilku lat świat zaczął się zmieniać. Lodowce stopniały, przyszły susze i upały, a Ideonella mogła objąć swą mocą świat cały. Większość ludzi zaczęła chronić się w podziemiach przed słonecznym żarem. Wychodzili w nocy by się pożywić resztkami po upadłych cywilizacjach. W końcu byli w stanie je strawić. Była jednak część, która mimo wszystko została na zewnątrz i na własne oczy widzieli zmiany zachodzące wokół nich.

  
Ideonella rozkwitała, a jako swe najważniejsze dziecię wszędzie zostawiała dwutlenek węgla. Nastało piekło, żar lał się z nieba, ale o dziwo tym, których naznaczyła, nic nie szkodziło. Mogli spokojnie przebywać w swym plastikowym pancerzu. Widzieli jak inne istoty go rozwijały, jak się pod wpływem temperatury topiły i w jedność zbijały. Tym, co ostatecznie połączyło żywych, był plastik. Jedyne byty, którym pozwolono pozostać w cyklu, to te, które nigdy nie skrzywdziły innego bytu. A dzięki dużej ilości CO2 , pokaźnej ilości światła oraz ludźmi poukrywanymi pod ziemią, rośliny w końcu mogły rozkwitać. Obok pustyń zaczęły wyrastać ogromne puszcze na pozór przypominające te, które pokrywały Ziemię przed wiekami. Jednak gatunki, które je zamieszkały niczym nie przypominają przedmiotów dawnych opowieści.

  
Jak wspomnieliśmy już wcześniej dzięki plastikowi istoty żywe mogły stać się jednym. Zamiast ewoluować świadomie zmieniały się zależnie od potrzeb. Plastikowe połączenia pozwalały na wchłonięcie przedmiotów codziennego użytku czy elektroniki. A także innych bytów. Czy doszło do tego przypadkiem, czy może wskutek próby zaznania odrobiny czułości – nikt już tego nie pamięta. Pod wpływem gorąca topimy się i mieszamy w jedno. Jednocześnie możemy się też dzielić według potrzeb, dawno straciliśmy własną formę a żar plastikowej skorupy szybko tamuje rany powstałe po rozdarciu.

  
Czy dawni homo sapiens byli w stanie tego dokonać? Żyjąc w osobnych ciałach łączyli się tylko na chwilę, a ich jedność, niczym odpadek, stawała się osobnym bytem. A teraz możemy dowolnie łączyć się i dzielić, plastik naprawił nasze słabości, jego cząsteczki chronią starte telomery. Nie musimy się starzeć, a i rozmnażamy się w inny sposób. Żyjemy zmieniając się przez wieki.

  
Ale nachodzi nas też wątpliwość. Nie jesteśmy już homo sapiens, to jasne. Mając plastik w jelitach, plastik w żyłach, całe ciało okryte pancerzem z plastiku, plastikowy język, oczy czy mózg pozostaje nam tylko pytanie: czy jesteśmy jeszcze ludźmi czy lalkami [kupą śmieci] co przypadkiem ożyły? Dawniej mawiano, że plastik nie przewodzi iskry bożej, nie pozwala na funkcjonowanie neuronów, nie wraca do ciągu rzeczy, jest odpadkiem ciągu wiecznego koła. Tak było do katastrofy, a potem nagle wszystko się zmieniło. Choć wraz z plastikiem zmieniamy formę, sami jesteśmy stali. Połączyliśmy się ze wszystkimi. Oddzieliliśmy się od wszystkich. Wciąż istniejemy choć dawno już zapomnieliśmy jak wyglądały nasze ciała przed katastrofą. Czym właściwie jesteśmy?

  
Nie byliśmy roślinami, mogliśmy połączyć się zarówno ze zwierzętami i komputerami. Nasze ciała wciąż potrzebowały wody, a pożywienie otaczało nas ze wszystkich stron. Jednak ten stan dobrobytu nie sprawiał nam żadnej przyjemności. Pożywiając się wyłącznie śmieciami w końcu porzuciliśmy zmysły zapachu i smaku, plastikowa skorupa odebrała nam dotyk, nie musieliśmy widzieć, a i dźwięki przestały mieć jakieś znaczenie. Po wielu przemianach utraciliśmy narządy mowy, czasami wykorzystywaliśmy pudla rezonansowe znalezionych instrumentów, ale i one wkrótce stopiły się i straciły znaczenie. Teraz, jedyne co czujemy to dudnienie, ten nieznośny rytm, który wciąż rozlega się po echach naszych serc. Nie wiemy nawet czy jeszcze je posiadamy, czy może już spaliły się pod wpływem temperatury i zamieniły się w małe węgielki.

  
Wraz ze świadomością, że zgubiliśmy swe serca, mózgi i inne części ciała, które w przeszłości czyniły nas ludźmi, poczęliśmy szukać siebie. I wchłonęliśmy wszystko. Plastikowe odpady, zwierzęta, nowo odrodzone rośliny. Ludzi na powierzchni i tych co uciekli pod ziemię, Wtajemniczonych i zwłoki Naturalistów obrośnięte skorupą. Odkryliśmy prawdę, ale nie mogliśmy jej zaakceptować więc z powrotem się rozdarliśmy. Dzieliliśmy się bez końca aby zapomnieć, ale jedność doświadczeń pozostała. Między nami nie było już żadnej różnicy. Z tęsknoty za zrozumieniem znowu zaczęliśmy wracać do siebie. I gdy byliśmy jednością przyszło olśnienie. Nie możemy umrzeć. Jesteśmy Umysłem zamkniętym w plastikowym ciele.

  
Obdarzony blaskiem bogini, jedyny, pierwszy i ostatni przedstawiciel homo ideonellis. Ten, co objął Ziemię, zarazem niosąc śmierć, życie i zbawienie.


End file.
